


Сосед

by glm old fb works (glmBARKER)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glmBARKER/pseuds/glm%20old%20fb%20works
Summary: — Пит, ты хоть когда-нибудь перестанешь вляпываться в неприятности? – хмуро спрашивает Патрик, протягивая соседу чашку кофе.Вентц только виновато улыбается и поправляет плед на плечах.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz





	Сосед

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была посвящена чату ОСПТ, фобфику и шиппитрику (F всем погибшим)
> 
> Написано по уже недоступной заявке с фобфика.
> 
> 27 февраля 2018.

Мягкий свет луны проникал в комнату сквозь тонкие шторы и рассеивался по полу и мебели. Старое радио тихо шипело, как бы напоминая своему хозяину: "Ты забыл меня выключить, парень! Как и многие другие вещи..." Создавалось ощущение какой-то удовлетворенности.... Могло бы создаваться у кого-то. У кого-то, чье имя не Патрик Стамп.

— Пит, ты хоть когда-нибудь перестанешь вляпываться в неприятности? – хмуро спрашивает Патрик, протягивая соседу чашку кофе. 

Вентц только виновато улыбается и поправляет плед на плечах. Затем забирает из рук Патрика напиток и, глядя в пол, начинает медленно пить. А Стамп вздыхает.

Пол года назад парень переехал в Чарлстон поступать в УВИ, и тогда же встретил свою главную проблему: Пита Вентца. Питер был приятным молодым человеком с широкой улыбкой и бескостным языком, которым он был готов рассказывать забавные истории из жизни целую бесконечность, с огромными глазами, смущённо опускавшимися каждый раз, когда Патрик говорил что-то приятное....

А ещё с невероятной невезучестью, преследовавшей его постоянно. И Патрик не уверен, кому эта невезучесть вредила больше: своему непосредственному клиенту или его новому другу-соседу.

Все происходило внезапно. Стамп мог просто разговаривать с Питером по телефону о том, сколько же можно крутить "Место преступления" по FOX'у, пока второй ехал в автобусе с работы, а потом неожиданно обнаруживалось, что Вентц оставил все деньги дома, и Патрик, как истинный друг-сосед, в попыхах выбегает из квартиры и мчится спасти Питера от водительского гнева праведного. 

Или же ещё случай, – который, к слову, повторяется очень часто, – спит себе Патрик спокойно, видит во сне саксофоны в кедах, как весь сон резко подрывает громкий гул сирены: сейчас парень уже вполне привык к таким неожиданным "авариям", которые так упорно устанавливает сигнализация в квартире Вентца, но тогда, в первый раз, Стамп перепугался и бросился помогать соседу с его "проблемами". Так что он был весьма удивлён, видя, как его сосед, не хило чертыхаясь, пытался вскрыть «эту гребаную машину для убийства нервов», но из под крышки только разносилось громкое гудение. 

«Жизнь просто меня испытывает», – говорил Питер со смеющейся улыбкой – «Думает, отправлять меня инопланетянам или нет. Чтобы наш род не позорил».

И вот сейчас. Что может банальнее, чем потерять ключи от квартиры? Тем не менее, такой случай был первым за все время, что Патрик и Пит были знакомы. 

Первой идеей Пита, как он сам с улыбкой признался, было через соседский балкон залезть на свой, но, как только был сделан шаг в сторону двери мистера Эддисона, в голове вспыло два важных факта:

Первое: мистер Эддисон – затворник, каких поискать ещё, и Пита он ни то что не впустит – даже дверь перед ним не откроет, предпочитая говорить через "окошко" для почты.

И второе: год или около того назад балкон Вентца по его же неосмотрительности (Пит упорно винит строителей-халтурщика) обвалился от перегруза. 

Следующей идеей Пита был слесарь. Но и теперь перед парнем стоит задача: найти телефон, ведь свой он... Ага-ага, оставил дома, вы правы, милый мой Ватсон! Как хорошо, что всегда есть милашка Линда – соседка Ветнца снизу и по совместительству (что вполне логично) ещё одна жертва неприятностепритягательности Пита. 

«Хей, Лин, как твои деньки? Беззаботны, как и всегда?»

«О, привет, Пит! Ага, пока ты не входишь в квартиру, мои деньки о-о-о-очень беззаботны!»

(Однажды Пит забыл закрыть кран и устроил милой соседке второй Великий потоп. Они стараются избегать этой темы в разговорах)

«Кстати об этом: не одолжишь мне телефон? Я хочу позвонить слесарю.»

«Валяй!»

Но, как только Пит позвонил в службу взлома замков (Вентц сам это так назвал, не придерайтесь, окей?), то тут же пожалел об этом. Девушка, взявшая трубку, задавала совершенно 'левые' вопросы, отвлекалась и много хихикала, так что, когда она в очередной раз попросила повторить квартиру, Пит грубо попрощался и отменил вызов.

— Вот такие вот пироги. – из под пледа теперь был виден только нос, то и дело ныряющий в кружку ради заветного тепла, – Я там ещё немного позлился, потом вернул телефон и-

— Ещё три часа стоял около моей квартиры ожидая меня же. – закончил мысль Патрик в немного грубой манере, – Здесь я вроде должен напомнить, что сейчас далеко не июль, да? Или что я мог остаться работать в ночную смену? Об этом подумал?

— В ночную смену? – Пит чуть сильнее вытащил голову из пледа и начал хлопать ресницами, – Магазин дисков и пластинок?

— Для музыки нет временных рамок. – с шутливо-важным лицом заявил Патрик. Но затем вернул строгую мину: – И все же, ты мог позвонить с телефона Лин мне, я бы приехал раньше.

— «Для музыки нет временных рамок», – ехидно передразнил Вентц.

— Питер!

— Я забыл, восьмерка на конце или девятка. – лицо снова скрылось в голубой ткани, теперь уже вместе с носом. Патрик высоко поднял брови.

— Вообще-то, тройка.

— Так и думал!

Конечно, Стамп предвидел такой случай, что пришлось бы вспоминать его номер. Поэтому он положил карточку со своим заветным в кошелёк и боковой карман сумки Пита, а также попросил друга выучить самые важные для своего "спасения" номера: это номера гос.служб и Патрика. Вполне логично, что последний тут же был забыт... Как и все "носители" карточек с номерами. Стамп начал подумывать о том, чтобы написать свой номер на двери квартиры или почтовом ящике.

— И все же, ты мог зайти переночевать к той же Лин, например. – все ещё немного ворчливым тоном произнёс Патрик, в то время как Пит пытался умостить свою непутевую голову на коленях друга-соседа-главного-мученика-США.

— Я ей не доверяю, – сонно пробормотал Вентц, – Такие девчули, как она, обычно оказываются главными преступниками серии. Ну, знаешь, расчленение невинных парней вроде меня и продажа частей тела на фарш для колбасы.

— Я бы на её месте тебя тоже расчленил. Но вот фарш продавать не стал бы: ещё травонется кто.

— Ты очень добрый друг. – хихикнул Пит.

— Обращайся. – Патрик недовольно обхватил голову Вентца руками и сам разместил её у себя на ногах. В ответ послышался одобрительный звук, напоминающий мурлыканье.

О, разве Патрик мог предполагать, во что все это выльется?

***

Сначала Патрик не замечал этого. А может, и замечал, но не обращал внимание, но суть одна: реакции он никакой не показывал. Сейчас это становилось все заметнее, особенно в преддверии солнечного лета, когда нельзя воспользоваться соседским гостеприимством, сказав что-то вроде «Замок замерз», что частенько происходило у Пита зимой, и... Ладно, пора прекращать тянуть резину.

Год назад парень переехал в Чарльстон поступать в УВИ, и тогда же встретил свою главную проблему: Пита Вентца. Который, судя по всему, с недавних пор влюблен в него.

Патрик не говорил об этом с Питом, так как не был уверен в этом на 100%. Хотя нет, уверен то он был на все 110%, но вот факты... Каковы они?

«Пит, я думаю, ты влюблен в меня.»

«С чего такие выводы?»

«Ну, ты, эм, постоянно ко мне приходишь по глупым поводам и постоянно лезешь поближе.... И вообще, не спорь с моим шестым чувством!»

Патрик смеялся, представляя себе этот разговор.

А ещё чувствовал, что это... Взаимно?

Хотя, скорее "взаимно" – потому что чувства Пита все ещё скрыты.

Ну а что? Патрик не считает такое влечение странным, Пит, вроде, вообще как-то встречался с парнем (вроде – потому что все есть мысль, что это была коротко стриженная женщина с мужским телосложением и грубым голосом...кого мы вообще пытаемся обмануть). Вот только в чувствах Пита парень был не уверен, а свои каждый день ощущал все сильней. 

Хотя...погодите-ка.

— Па-а-а-атрик! Открывай! – Пит вовсю тарабанил в дверь, выводя друга-соседа-парня-в-отстойном-положении из сонного состояния.

— Что на этот раз? – Стамп улыбнулся покачивающемуся на пятках Питу, – Санта Клаус совершил аварийную посадку в твоей спальне, и ты не знаешь, где ночевать?

— Хуже! Гораздо хуже! – восклицал Вентц, – Случились они!

— О...ни? Что за "они"?

— Ромашки они.

Прежде чем Патрик успел бы что-нибудь сказать, перед его лицом возник букетик полевых ромашек. Парень неловко их принял.

—Спасибо...эй, их шесть!

— Ну да, – Пит пожал плечами, – А тут разве не похороны твоих молодых лет?

— Смешно, умник. – проворчал Патрик.

Все возможные "скандалы" на корню присек неожиданный звон сигнализации.

— О, твоя дорогая тебя зовёт. – усмехается Стамп.

— И секунды без меня не может! – соглашается Вентц под вздох Патрика, – Чего ты так?

— Думаю, когда уже закончится этот ад.

— Срочные новости: никогда! Тебе придётся жить с этим.

— Ну и как ты предлагаешь мне жить с этим? – комично поднимает брови Патрик.

— Ну, знаешь, ты можешь полюбить меня за мою неуклюжесть и не мучиться. – легко выдаёт Пит и вприпрыжку покидает квартиру. Букетик шлепается на пол.

И вот как его теперь воспринимать?


End file.
